Hans Hansen II of Log (1749-1799)
Log farm Farsund, Norway |Baptism = December 5, 1749 Herad parish Farsund, Norway |Death = Farsund, Norway |Burial = Farsund, Norway |Father = Hans Hansen I of Log (1729-1767) |Mother = Inger Ingvorsdatter of Log (1720-?) |Spouse = Anne Marie Simonsdatter of Briseid (1755-1776) |Marriage = 1773 (age 24) |Children = Hans Hansen III of Log (1774-?) Engel Hansen (1775) Peder Hansen (1785) Anna Maria Hansdatter (1786-?) Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) ^ Inger Hansdatter (1793-?) Aase Lene Hansdatter (1796-?) Anna Marie Elisabeth Hansen (1796-?) Inger Hansdatter (1798-?) Hans Elias Hansen (1799-?) |2nd Spouse = Pernille Helene Pedersdatter of Meberg (1764-?) |2nd Marriage = Herad parish Farsund, Norway |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |Notes = ^ Winblad line }} Hans Hansen II (1749-1799) of Log aka Hans Hansen of Havasen (b. December 04, 1749, Log farm, Herad parish, Farsund, Norway - d. August 25, 1799, Farsund, Norway) Parents *Hans Hansen I of Log (1729-1767) *Inger Ingvorsdatter of Log (1720-?) Baptism Hans Hansen II was baptized on December 05, 1749 at Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway. First marriage Hans married Anne Marie Simonsdatter of Briseid (1755-1776) on April 2, 1773. Anna died after three years of marriage at age 21. She was 6 years younger than her husband. Children *Hans Hansen III of Log (1774-?) who married Anna Marie Davidsdatter of Bøen (1775-?) on January 10, 1796 *Engel Hansen (1775) Second marriage After her death, Hans married Pernille Helene Pedersdatter of Meberg (1764-?) on November 26, 1782. She was 15 years younger than him. Children All the children were baptized in Herad parish: *Anne Marie Hansdatter (1785) *Peder Hansen (1785-?) who may have been a twin of Anne *Anna Maria Hansdatter of Log (1786-?) who married Ole Zachariasen of Knudstad (1779-?) on March 23, 1805 *Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) who married Maren Sophia Olsdatter of Gullestad (1791-1868) on December 28, 1811 *Åselena Hansdatter (1795-?) *Anna Marie Elisabeth Hansdatter (1796-?) *Inger Hansdatter (1798-?) Herad bygdebok Hans Hansen f. 1749 d. 1799. 1773 g.m. Anna Maria Simonsdtr. Briseid. Barn: Hans, Engel 1775 (d. liten). Anna Maria døde i 1776 sic, og Hans Hansen ble gift igjen med Pernille Helene Pedersdtr. Meberg. Barn: Peder 1785 (d. liten), Anna Maria 1786, Peder Andreas 1790, Inger 1793, Åselena 1796, Hans Elias 1799. Hans delte garden i 1795 i to like store bruk mellom sønnene Hans av første ekteskap og Peder Andreas fra annet ekteskap. Pernille Helene gifta seg igjen i 1800 med ungkar Peder Simonsen Espeland. Han flytta til Log og var der ved folketellinga i 1801 ?kalt gardbruker, skomaker og skyss?skafferdreng. I 1802 fikk de datter Anna. Peder Andreas, som skulle ha halvparten av garden, var ennå bare en guttunge. Hans Hansen overtok sin del av farsgarden i 1796 for 150 rd. Anpart i bygninger var med i handelen. Han gifta seg samme år med Anna Maria Davidsdtr. Bøen. De fikk et par barn som døde små, og så i 1801 Trine Olene. Ved folketellinga det året var Hans gardbruker og fergedreng. Familien flytta til Bøen da David Tollisen var død. Garden på Log ble solgt i 1805 til Hans' svoger Ole Sakariassen Knustad, g.m. Anna Maria Hansdtr. Log f. 1786. (Norwegian) Hans Hansen of Log II (1749-1799). In 1773 he married Anne Marie Simonsdatter of Briseid (1755-1776). Their children were: Hans Hansen III of Log (1774-?), and Engel Hansen (1775).. Hans Hansen then married Pernille Helene Pedersdatter of Meberg (1764-?). Their children were: Peder Hansen (1785); Anna Maria Hansdatter of Log (1786-?); Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849); Inger Hansdatter (1793-?); Åselena Hansdatter (1796-?); and Hans Elias Hansen (1799-?). Hans divided the farm in 1795 into two equal parts between his two sons, Hans Hansen III of Log (1774-?) from his first marriage and Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) from his second marriage. His widow, Pernille Helene Pedersdatter of Meberg married Peder Simonsen of Espelands (1772-?) in 1800. Peder Simonsen settled on Log farm and appeared in the 1801 census as a farmer, shoemaker and an innkeeper. In 1802 Peder Simonsen and Pernille's daughter, Anna Pedersdatter of Log (1802-?), was born. Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) was still a young boy when he inherited his portion of the farm. Hans Hansen III of Log (1774-?) got his part of the farm in 1796 for 150 riksdalers and he received a share of the buildings. Hans III married Anna Marie Davidsdatter of Bøen (1775-?) in 1796. They had two children who died as infants, and in 1801 a daughter, Trine Olene Hansdatter (1801-?) was born. In the 1801 census Hans III was working as a farmer and a ferry-man. Hans III and his family moved to Bøen when David Tollisen of Boen (1722-?) died. Hans sold Log farm to his brother-in-law Ole Zachariasen of Knudstad (1779-?), who was married to Anna Maria Hansdatter of Log (1786-?). (Translation from Norwegian to English by Harald Søren Storaker) Death He died on August 25, 1799 in Farsund, Norway Burial Hans Hansen II is most likely buried in Herad parish, Farsund, Norway Research on Hans Hansen II of Log Harald Søren Storaker writes: "the one record from familysearch I think they have mixed Hans Hansen of Log with another man, Hans Hansen of Torvestad in Rogaland county. Hans Hansen Log died 5 October 1799 according to the church book Hans Hansen Log was u.k. (= ungkarl = bachelor, single) when he 1773 married to Anne Marie Simonsdatter. The bygdebok says that the mother Anne Marie (Simonsdatter) died in 1776. I have not found her burial in the church book. Perhaps the bygdebok uses some other sources. The church book has a burial of a child Anne Marie 1776, but she was not a child of Hans Hansen Log. She was born in Sandvigen. So I guess there was no child Anne Marie born on Log 1776. Translation: Hans divided the farm in 1795 into two equal parts between two sons, Hans from his first marriage and Peder Andreas from his second marriage. - - - He (Peder Simonsen) settled on Log and was in 1801 census called a farmer, shoemaker and conveying travelers. 1802 they got a daughter Anna. Peder Andreas, who was to get his part of the farm, was still a young boy. Hans Hansen got his part of the farm in 1796 for 150 riksdaler (old currency) and a share of the buildings was in the deal. He married 1796 to Anna Marie Bøen. They had two children who died as infants, and in 1801 a daughter Trine Olene. In 1801 census Hans was called a farmer and ferry-man. The family moved to Bøen when David Tollisen died. The farm on Log Hans sold to his brother-in-law Ole Sakariassen Knustad, m.t. Anne Marie Hansdatter Log, b. 1786." Images Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20070629610677.jpg|1749 birth in Herad in Vanse churchbook Image:Hansen-Hans 1749 birth.gif|1749 birth Image:Simonsdatter-AnneMarie 1773.gif|1773 marriage to Anne Marie Simonsdatter of Briseid (1755-1776) in index Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20070530330493.jpg|1773 marriage to Anne Marie Simonsdatter of Briseid (1755-1776) in Herad in Vanse churchbook Image:Pedersdatter-Pernille 1782.gif|1782 marriage to Pernille Helene Pedersdatter of Meberg (1764-?) in index Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20070530330522.jpg|1782 marriage in Herad churchbook to Pernille Helene Pedersdatter of Meberg (1764-?) Image:Hansen-AnnaMAria 1786 birth.gif|1786 birth of Anna Maria Hansdatter of Log (1786-?) Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20070530330544.jpg|1789 birth of Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) in Herad in Vanse churchbook Image:Hansen-Peter 1790.gif|1790 baptism of Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20070530330582.jpg|1799 death in Herad in Vanse Image:Pedersdatter-Pernille 01a.gif|1801 census with widow married to Peder Simonsen of Espelands (1772-?) External links *Hans Hansen II of Log at Findagrave *Hans Hansen II of Log at Knol *Hans Hansen II of Log at Google Sites Ancestors Category:Log farm Category:Non-SMW people articles